The purpose of this project is to study the biochemistry, morphology, pharmacology and physiology of synaptic transmission and neural connections of nerve cells of the mammalian cochlear nucleus. New results from the following studies support a neurotransmitter role for glutamate and aspartate in the cochlear nucleus: a morphological study of kainic acid induced lesions in the cochlear nucleus; effects of DL-alpha-aminoadipate on synaptically and chemically evoked excitation of anteroventral cochlear nucleus neurons of the cat; release of endogenous glutamate, aspartate and GABA from cochlear nucleus slices; activity of enzymes associated with the metabolism of glutamate and aspartate in the cochlear nucleus. The first characterization of proteins in the auditory nerve is being undertaken through a study of axonal transport. In the continued study of connections of the cochlear nucleus, the projection of the octopus cells has been determined, refinements have been made of the HRP technique and of a Golgi method, and the computer model for cell plotting has been extended.